


Death, alert

by latt



Series: Poetics [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latt/pseuds/latt
Summary: based off Winifred Letts' AliveBecause you live, though out of sight and reach,I will, so help me God, live bravely too





	Death, alert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadow_of_Nyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Nyx/gifts).



"Etro..."

"We've been through this many times, Sir Scientia."

Ignis waves the title away, irritation marring his once perfect face. Noctis tilts his head, clicks his tongue, and leans forward over their breakfast to tuck a stray hair that unfairly falls over his husband's scarred eye.

Noctis sighs when Ignis takes his hand, pressing his lips (that one tiny scar there that he can alway feel) to his fingers before letting go. "Her Providence gave me life anew, for love," he pauses, chewing on the inside of his cheek, "and, for you."

A polite cough is the only response, as a content silence settles over them. Forks and knives clink on heirloom plates, ones that blessedly survived the ten years of darkness. 

"But, Noct--"

"Leave it alone, babe--"

"Darling!" Iggy's fork clatters onto the plate, setting Noct's senses on edge.

"I don't understand your obsession--"

"You were gone!" his husband's voice breaks, a shaky hand unable to grasp the glass of water just a few centimeters to his left. 

Noct scrubs at his face before standing up and gently pulling Ignis to the couch. Returning for the water, he slips the cup between still palms, Ignis having seemed to center himself. Noctis swallows. 

Months had flown by since his return. And now, Ignis wanted answers. It was only fair.

After Ignis takes his drink, Noctis slots their fingers together, now his turn to press his lips against fingertips. 

"I, I--you were out of reach, my love," Iggy's words are light, fragile. "You know I married couples? I delighted in the laughter of children. I would camp out in Galdin Quay and just listen to the waves. Astrals, I swear, I could hear the stars. You know why? It was all possible through you Noctis. I swore to live bravely, to walk tall." 

"But, now, I'm back."

"For how long?" The deep pain laced in the man's voice stills Noct's gentle nibbles and kisses on his fingers.

Noctis shakes his head, frustration and sadness muddling his thoughts like cobwebs. He presses closer to Ignis, hands cupping his husband's face now peppered with tear tracks, and leans in, their noses bumping gently. "No more gods, no more destiny; we begin again." Noctis slots their mouths then and pours star-jeweled nights at the beach, honey-gold autumn days, and life, adventurous and bright, into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Now a series! I have another one in the works. Please let me know what you think in the comments: what did you like, what could have been done better. I can handle gentle criticisms (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
